One Month for forever
by Kaiya9034
Summary: Summary: Its modern day japan, social and economic standards are everything. Especially, to the Higurashi family with their father dying they make a decision that will change everybody's lives forever.… Their grandfather has decided to marry all four of them off to the Takahashi Family with only one month to get to know their fiancés what could happen? Everything….teehee
1. A meeting

Summary: Its modern day japan, social and economic standards are everything. Especially, to the Higurashi family with their father dying they make a decision that will change everybody's lives forever.… Their grandfather has decided to marry all four of them off to the Takahashi Family with only one month to get to know their fiancés what could happen? Everything….teehee Romance/Humor/Drama, Pairings: Inuyasha/Kagome Miroku/Sango Sesshomaru/Rin Kouga/Ayame

S: 26 R: 25 I: 22 K: 21 M: 24 S: 23 K: 20 A: 20

*AU: Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Miroku and Kouga are related in this story as well as Kagome, Rin, Sango, and Ayame. (Expect some OOC) and so far this story will be rated M I don't know if should do lemons or not but just to be safe I'm putting M. Also "Chikara" means strength in Japanese, The Takahashi's conglomerate business "Ghin no yoru" means silver night in Japanese.

***Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in Rumiko Takahashi's amazing manga, but I do own this story.**

**Kagome POV:**

I woke up that morning scared senseless with my face still covered in sweat and tears. What more was there to say about it, last night I got a phone call from my grandfather informing that my father had passed away last night it was my job to tell the girls and to pack because we all had to discuss some things in Kyoto and would be staying for roughly a month.

So I knocked on everyone's door and told them to come downstairs. As soon as I got down I started making breakfast, as the girls walked downstairs, I finished making the last of breakfast and told them to sit down and eat.

Our mom lives in Kyoto so we live in our flat in Tokyo.

As I told them dad passed away Ayame was holding Rin as she bawled and Sango just stared with a blank face in shock while I was still keeping up the appearance of sanity in the situation. I told them to head upstairs and pack enough clothes for roughly a month.

The sobs and silence walked upstairs to pack. As I went upstairs to pack for the trip something hit me. Could grandfather be willing to selling the Chikara Energy Incorporation? Is that the discussion and if so I must be prepared?

I would never sell our business to Ghin No Yoru Inc.

I want to keep it all in the family.

Even if I have to work in the family business.

I walked into my room and went to my closet and finished packing.

Then I put a dark green dress on that hugged my curves and stopped above my knees and had three quarter inch sleeves.

Then I put on brown combat boots, grabbed my brown leather bomber jacket, and then a dark green beanie hung on my head.

I grabbed my two suitcases and my carry on and went downstairs to check on the girls.

Rin had on a white lace tank top tucked into a mid-thigh ballooning hem skirt (it's those skirts that look like the skirt of a ball gown without all that fluffy stuff underneath it) and low rise white convers.

She had big black bow on her head and was carrying black messenger bag.

Sango had on black skinny jeans, a black tight V-neck shirt, a white blazer, and white pumps.

Ayame was wearing a red and black dress with a black motorcycle jacket and black wedges (sort of like the outfit she wears in the show just without all the fur).

Once we all did a mental check we headed out the door.

**Rin POV:**

I'm just so excited yet, sad IM SO CONFUSED.

I'm going to get to see grandpa for the first time in a while.

He really only asks to see Kagome since she's the business savvy one in the family.

I'm not jealous I get to do things my own way I'm really good at art but, I'm a marine biologist.

It's not that I don't love my job it's great, it's just I have my talents and Kagome has hers.

Right now I'm working on a manga project I'm making characters to match **Jolly Ranchers (I do not own Jolly Ranchers)** flavors.

So now I have some really awesome characters and I'm drawing them and getting straight to work.

I wonder what grandfather wants to talk to us about.

Well, I'll find out soon I hope. What more was there to say?

**Regular POV:**

"Hey Rinny girl!" Ayame said.

"Hi! Hi! "Rin said.

"So….. What you doing?" Ayame asked.

"Making characters to match the flavors and colors of Jolly Ranchers" Rin Replied

"oh cool… The red lady's boobs are weird. You should fix that. "Ayame said.

"Umm well okay…"Rin replied

"Why does that man have boobs? You should fix that." Ayame asked.

"Because it's not a man" Rin said

"Rin, one more thing…. The watermelon lady's boobs are lopsided. You should fix that! "Ayame said

"I swear to god if you criticize me one more time you will have to see a doctor and ask him if he can fix YOUR boobs!"Rin said.

"Roar… grrrr…and Touchy! Wow Rin it was just a suggestion." Ayame said

"Sorry I blew up like that your right I need to learn how to take constructive criticism" Rin replied

"Thanks, Well in that case you should…."Ayame started before she was interrupted

by a shouting Sango " Will you shut the fuck up! We will be there in fucking ten minutes can you be quiet for just that fucking long!"

"WOAAAHHH SANGO!" said a Kagome who had been awfully quiet on the plane ride."

"Oh god sorry for the outburst guys" said a sincere Sango.

"No continue I have been taping this whole plane ride. Show the camera your inner tigress, strike a pose for me baby!" said a laughing Kagome.

For Sango's pose she flipped her birdie than went and sat down with a straight face that was straight it looked like it was going to cut you.

"Teehee" replied Kagome

"We're HERE!" screamed Rin

**Inuyasha POV:**

Last night was weird like really weird….

**_Flashback….._**

_"Inuyasha! Sesshomaru! Miroku! Kouga! Get your asses downstairs NOW I'm leaving in 30 min and we have important things to discuss!"InuTaisho screamed._

_ "WE'RE COMING!" We all said in unison._

_My dad told us to sit down at the table and pick one of the cards off the table._

_ We did as told and on the back of the cards there was a girl and on every card was a different girl with her name and age. I guess we were all thinking the same thing but, Miroku said it. _

_"Oh shit dad! You got us prostitutes!If this is an early birthday present I'm cool with that but, they're pretty covered up for prostitutes." Miroku said _

_"Miroku what in bloody hell made you think I would get you a prostitute?" InuTaisho said _

_"You could be a really awesome father trying to help his sons out" Kouga said. _

_"I don't need help" Sesshomaru said with a monotone voice. _

_"Whatever, these girls are not prostitutes I just want you to remember this face tomorrow morning in Kyoto._

_ Pack roughly for a month we have things to discuss." InuTaisho stated and left._

_"Whatever my girl is hot." Inuyasha said _

_"Not as hot as mine! SA... San... Sango, Sango's ass is beautiful." Miroku stated _

_"Mine is sexy, Ayame's eyes look fierce I'm going to have a lot of fun getting to meet her." Kouga said _

_"You are all so retarded do you even recognize who these girls are?" Sesshomaru asked _

_"No..." they said in unison _

_"These are the Higurashi girls as in Chikara Energy, the company that turned us down last year." Sesshomaru told _

_"Oh, so what could dad want us to do with these girls?" Miroku asked _

_"We'll find out tomorrow morning, so let's go pack and get the hell out of here!" Inuyasha stated_

**_Flashback ends…._**

Well, now we've just got to the Chikara Energy Company's HQ in Kyoto.

As we entered the door I couldn't help but, stare at one particular person in the room.

The girl had waist length wavy jet black hair and deep brown eyes and she had on a green dress, a black jacket, and brown shoes (he's a dude he's not going to go into detail).

She had a green beanie hanging from her head and everything fit her just right.

She was almost mesmerizing and scratch that, she is mesmerizing.

What more was there to say?

**Kagome POV:**

I was just standing there waiting for some stupid client to discuss an "arising issue" BULLSHIT why would you invite all of us if I was just another business client?

Then its starts to click all of it all so suddenly as soon as they walk in.

They were all so smolderingly sexy.

Especially, one that made me want him to jump my bones.

I recognized them all of them were from Ghin no Yoru Inc.

The oldest Sesshomaru had on a white button down dress shirt tucked into black slacks and had on oxford dress shoes but still looked very classy.

Miroku has on a black button down dress shirt, a purple blazer, black slacks, and purple vans.

Kouga, I believe his name was had a blue t-shirt, dark blue jeans, a black leather jacket, and blue reeboks.

The very oh so sexy one was Inuyasha, his pictures did him no justice to what he looked like in life.

He had on a red White Stripes Band T-shirt under a black blazer with black jeans, and red jordans.

Instead, of staying quiet and keeping my thoughts to myself…no I did not call out hey sexy…

I said what the fuck is the Takahashi family doing here?


	2. Catch The Train

Summary: Its modern day japan, social and economic standards are everything. Especially, to the Higurashi family with their father dying they make a decision that will change everybody's lives forever.… Their grandfather has decided to marry all four of them off to the Takahashi Family with only one month to get to know their fiancés what could happen? Everything….teehee Romance/Humor/Drama, Pairings: Inuyasha/Kagome Miroku/Sango Sesshomaru/Rin Kouga/Ayame

S: 26 R: 25 I: 22 K: 21 M: 24 S: 23 K: 20 A: 20

*AU: I dedicate this chapter to my first reviewer ever because that was just so awesome of you to do that, her name is Aithecat. She is really awesome soooo umm thanks: D. Also don't count on me updating everyday but, at most is like 1 time every week at most.** Warning: LOTS OF FLUFF! and SHORT CHAPTER wanted to end it on a cliff sorry! But next chapter will be up in 3 days!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

**Regular POV:**

"Kagome! How dare you!?Watch your language your father raised you better than that! "Grandfather said

"Gomen asai Grandfather, Gomen asai Takahashi-sama."

"Keh" Inuyasha scoffed

"I'm sorry but, is there a problem" Kagome asserted

"Oh nothing really, I just believe you owe me and my brothers an apology" Inuyasha smirked

"Well then I guess I should apologize for my language but, if we're apologizing for mistakes I think you should apologize to everyone who saw you today for walking out of

your home looking like that." Kagome said as she pointed at his face

"Listen, bitch if you can't apologize for insulting me and my family's name, I would like to suggest we just leave!" Inuyasha yelled

"Oooohhhhh kind of touchy there Inuyasha, did I push one of your buttons?" Kagome said while pouting

"Well, FYI I am not the asking you to stay. So by all means don't let the door hit you where Mother Nature split you." Kagome said with a straight face

"STOP! Both of you. The decision has already been made, so I would like to formally introduce you all to each other. Inuyasha meet Kagome. Sesshomaru meet Rin. Miroku

meet Sango. Kouga meet Ayame." InuTaisho said as a mumbled exchange of hellos and fuck offs were exchanged.

"Boys, meet your fiancés, Kagome, Rin, Sango, and Ayame." Grandfather stated.

"I have to marry this ass face?" Kagome screamed

"Kagome!" Grandfather screamed

"Boohoo, well excuse my French" Kagome said mockingly

"It's okay sweetie I know you're dying to tap this." Inuyasha said pointing to himself.

Kagome blushed and swiftly looked away.

"Awwww look at that I already make you blush" Inuyasha dawdled

"Shut up…."Kagome said as she still faced the wall

"Girls that's what I called you here for in 1 hr. you will ALL be leaving to New York to spend EVERY DAY getting to know your fiancés "

"But, grandfather" Kagome tried interrupt.

"Grandfather, Kagome is right I cannot marry Miroku he's already rubbed on my ass… (SMACK)I said get fuck away from me pervert… twice. I'd really just prefer you sell the

company." Sango said

"Girls, come on I'm sure grandfather has a perfect explanation, right grandfather?" Rin inquired

"Thank you, Rin you see I thought it'd be in the best interest in the company if…" He was soon interrupted.

"WTF we're a business transaction. Come on Sango, Kagome, and Ayame I don't want to hear anymore. Grandfather at the end of the month among ourselves we will find

out whether or not to marry one another and that's the end of the discussion."

"You know Rin when you take charge it's really sexy" Miroku said winking making Rin blush

. (Slap) "Leave her alone!" screamed Sesshomaru

"What does it mean to you if Miroku think its sexy?" Kouga asked with his arm around Ayame's waist.

"I just think she should have more self-respect then to blush at a comment from such a pervert." Sesshomaru stated

"Whatever, Fluffy you seem to be taking this pretty well how do you cope O` Mighty One?" Inuyasha asked

"You guys keep complaining just be happy your fiancé isn't ugly!"

"Are you insinuating that I'm ugly?

"No that's not what I said!" Sesshomaru screamed

"So I'm sexy?" Rin asked

"NO!" Sesshomaru said angrily

"SO IM UGLY!" Rin screamed

"No… Rin you're really sexy! Like mind blowing sexy not ugly you're' perfect now can we just get off the plane!?Sesshomaru screamed.

Rin quickly ran up to him and gave him a quick peck on the lips and mumbled thanks, Making Sesshomaru blush!

"Oh my did the o` mighty Sesshomaru blush?" Inuyasha inquired

"Shut up! Ass wipe, I think it's cute and that takes a lot so..."Kagome said as she ran up to Sesshomaru and kissed him on the cheek

"Why are you kissing him wench?

Leave Me ALONE!" Kagome screamed as she went ahead of the group

"You act like I want to be here wench" Inuyasha stated after catching up with her leaving group a block behind

"Neither do I, this isn't even a real date, you didn't even ask me out!" Kagome

"Whatever Wench

"I'm sorry but, did your stupidity finally catch up to you because my name is Kagwbwbre" Kagome started but, muttered as Inuyasha crushed his lips to her face but, then

moved quickly away leaving her unable to respond.

"Kagome, you look really nice today, as always. I was wondering if you would accompany me on a date , just for some food and games, yes?" Inuyasha

asked

"umm... sure .. uhh Yes I mean sure I'd love to accompany you out on a date." Kagome stuttered

"You know it's really cute when you blush" Inuyasha chuckled

"I didn't blush" Kagome mumbled

"So you're saying if I put arm around your ,and looked you dead in the eye, moved slowly closer ,and rested my forehead on yours ,sort of like I'm doing right now you won't blush like you're doing right now?" Inuyasha asked

"I am not blushing" Kagome said as she turned her body around

"Then look me in the eye and tell me that" Inuyasha smirked

"I'm not blushing" Kagome said while looking at their feet

He slowly put a finger under chin and lifted his face and leaned in close and whispered

"We better go catch that train" Inuyasha smirked


	3. a love a-fair

AT THE FAIR!

**Disclaimer* even though it seems cliché sadly I don't own Inuyasha cause I cannot draw but I can write.**

"YOU SICK BASTARD!" Kagome screamed. Miroku in a matter of 12.5 minutes at the fair had asked 9 girls to bear his child

"Don't hate the playa Kagome, hate the game" Miroku winked as he disappeared back into the crowd.

"I'm really worried what's going to happen to him" Kagome said

"Why? If somebody slaps him, he deserves it" Sango said nonchalantly

"She's got a point" Rin and Ayame agreed

"Whatever, let's just go and do things and ride things and play things" Koga said

"You just made my day Koga" Inuyasha grinned

KAGOME!RIN!SANGO!AYAME! Somebody screamed in the background

"Who said that?" Kagome asked as she looked around

"Hey sexy lady, can I call you baby?" said a girl with medium length brown green eyes and a ciao bella tee on with white stone washed jeans

"Sexy lady!"Kagome screamed as she turned around

"Sexy lady, Bhubbi, Bhabi, Niha, Jelly BEAN, and Kendallion!Kagome screamed all their nick names

"Oh yeah shit just got real" Sango said with the most pedophilic look ever while wiggling her eyebrows

"So, ladies wassup?" Rin said while clucking her tongue and continuously jerking her head up

Off in side Ayame and Kendall were doing a strange version of the sprinkler while making a face and singing"UH UH GET MONEY, Uh Uh Get Money"(**watch Kevin hart ,****seriously funny****(name of show)and you will understand)**

"Awesome! We just got gang back TOGETHER!"Tazmiah said

Tazmiah is fair skinned for a bengladeshian and she has mid-back length black hair, and dark brown, she had on dark blue skinny jeans, black flats, and a long sleeve purple blouse with a gray cardigan and a gray bow in her hair.

"Oh shut up you idiots" Fatima said in a loving way and it was sort of her thing

Fatima is also fair skinned and bengladeshian and has long black layered hair, dark brown eyes. She had on simple navy blue t-shirt with a black hoodie, black skinny jeans and low cut black converse

"Hi Kagome" Zinedine said as she ran over to hug me and started to poke Sango

Zinedine is darker than Fatima and Tazmiah but bengladeshian as well; she has long black hair a little bit above her waist and is always kept in a nice neat braid. She had on a sparkly pink shirt, a white bolero jacket, white jeans, and pink low cut converse.

"Hey Kagome, why'd you say my name last? Its cause I'm black right…Okay I see how you feel" Kendall smirked

"I am not racist, I just saw you last" Kagome stated

"Because I'm black right?" Kendall said laughing

"I like fried chicken" Niharika screamed out of nowhere

"You are confusing my brain" Sango said

"It was already confused" Kendall said laughing

Kendall was African American but she looked Dominican and she wore black glasses and had on white lace t-shirt tucked into neon pink skirt with white gladiator sandals and had a neon pink bow in her hair

"So, who are your friends?" Niharika said while laughing slowly

Niharika had mid back length curly hair (not weird curls that look like a perm but those one that you make with an iron) and black eyes. She also was a fair skinned bengladeshian and she was wearing a yellow top with white embroidery around the sleeves and neck and had white jeans and white flats

"I'm Inuyasha Takahashi, Kagome's fiancé" Inuyasha smirked

"I'm Sesshomaru Takahashi, Rin's fiancé" Sesshomaru stated

"I'm Koga, I'm Ayame's romantical thingy" Koga said chuckling

"I'm Miroku and YOU ladies are beautiful" He said winking

Wait, Kagome and Rin have fiancés and Ayame has a romantical thingy…Then what are you to Sango? Kendall asked

"I'll be anything my Sango dear wants me to be" Miroku grinned

"How about you stop being a fucktard?" Sango grimaced

"Your wish is my command" He said with a serious face

"Whatever…"Sango said quietly

"So, are you girls here with any guys? Kagome asked

"Nope, but we'll see you later" Tasmiah said

How? Ayame asked

"We're going to the grand opening of Sonic Boom, and now so are you all here are some passes see you tonight sexy lady" Iman said winking as they all walked away.

"Looks like we're going to a club tonight" Ayame said

"Umm well actually I was going to stay home and study with Inuyasha" Kagome said leaving with Inuyasha

"Yeah, Sesshomaru said he'd help me draw east coast marine life. So we're going to Governor's Island." Rin grinned and dragged Sesshomaru away

"oh well then guess rain check for you guys that just leaves me and Ayame and Sango and Miroku" Koga said

"Yepers"Ayame agreed

"Anyway I heard tonight is Throwbacks and Old Laughs night at the club" Sango said

"Cool, I wonder what songs they going to play? Koga asked

"We'll find out when we get there" Ayame

"Alright now let's suit up!" Miroku shouted

"You can't say that because Barney can get girls you can't" Sango said smugly

"Yeah, I can't get girls, yet I got 6 girls numbers today" Said Miroku while grinning

"You FUCKTARD we may not be real fiancés but, have the common courtesy of not going around and asking other girls for their numbers" Sango screamed and ran off with Ayame trailing waving briefly to Koga

"How do you do that?" Miroku asked

"Do what?" Koga inquired

"Ayame seems perfectly fine with the whole marriage thing. You guys are acting like a real couple hell, you already kissed her. How did you get her to be fine with marrying a stranger?" Miroku asked

"You guys are nothing but, a bunch of wusses. Ayame is a beautiful, educated, intelligent, funny, sweet girl if you got to marry somebody like that why would you complain? Sango, Ayame, Rin, and Kagome are all really hot, funny, smart girls what's not to like? Even with all the weird things about them or those things you just can't stand make them who they are. I like Ayame for who she is and the fact that she's effing sexy is just a bonus" Koga admitted wolfishly

"Umm... well you're right Sango isn't a serial killer who is trying to decide whether to give me a vasectomy or castrate me. Whenever she hits me I sort of got it coming but, I'll put up with her ass is just so beautiful" Miroku said with tears welling in his eyes

"If you're okay with marrying Ayame why don't you just go get it done now? Miroku asked

"Dude, I'm not crazy not even if somebody could be perfect for me I wouldn't MARRY them right off the bat. There's still a lot about Ayame I want to learn about and learn about it before we're MARRIED!

"Maybe you aren't as thick headed as you may seem Koga" Miroku said in surprise

"Heh, if you keep it up we'll figure out if your skull is thick enough to protect you from the brain damage I will cause you if you don't shut up." Koga growled out from his clenched jaw

"AWWWW I LOVE YOU TO LIL BRO!" Miroku screamed as he ran up to Koga hugging him


End file.
